1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method to detect a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Human emotions may be measured by a device using face or voice recognition. In addition to the recognition, research has been conducted on a method to extract an emotion based on a biosignal. For example, an emotion is measured based on an electrical conductance of skin or a skin conductance. A general application of such skin conductance includes a lie detector and a concentration measurer.
For example, the skin conductance is measured at a wrist of a user. When the skin conductance is measured at the wrist, a sensitivity to sympathetic nerves may decrease and; thus, an accuracy in measuring the skin conductance may decrease.